Hells angels
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Sum: your standard, guy from another dimension joins the nirvana crew only this has a twist a twist called Gundams. I own nothing…………..here at least!


**Hells angel**

Sum: your standard, guy from another dimension joins the nirvana crew only this has a twist a twist called Gundams. I own nothing…………..here at least!

Prolog and Gundam data

Model: MMAG-01DA Death Angel Gundam Unit type: Gundam Modeled after: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell, and OZ-02MD Virgo Manufacturer: Mariemaia Army/Barton Foundation Designer: Main pilot: Colonel Basil Khushrenada Armor material: Gundanium Alloy Weapons: 2 x machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted on shoulders; 2 x Vulcan gun mounted in head 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in shoulders, hand-carried in use; shield with "piledriver" nose, mounts on main body in Neo-Bird mode; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, can be stored on shield, mounts on main body in Neo-Bird mode, 1 x double bladed beam scythe, equipped with rocket engine for additional swinging force, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use Special Equipment: ZERO system, buster shield cloak beam deflection barrier and stealth system; 2 x hyper Jammer ECM suite on backpack; self-detonation system, 8x planet defensors, "Bird Mode" conversion Powered by piece of Paksis Pragma

Model: MMAG-02DB Demon Brigade Gundam Unit type: Gundam Modeled after: XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai, XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai and OZ-02MD Virgo Manufacturer: Mariemaia Army/Barton Foundation Designer: Basil Khushrenada Main pilot: Mariemaia Khushrenada Armor material: Gundanium alloy Weapons: 2 x Vulcan gun; 2 x machinecannon; 4 x chest Gatling gun; 4 x 9-tube homing missile launcher; 2 x 22-tube micromissile launcher system; 2 x 4-tube micromissile launcher; 2 x double Gatling gun, 2 x heat shotel, Special Equipment: Self-detonation device, vernier thrusters, ZERO system, 8x planet defensors, long range sensors Powered by a piece of the Paksis Pragma

Model: MMAG-03FD Forgotten Dragon Gundam Unit type: Gundam Modeled after: XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam, OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III and OZ-02MD Virgo Manufacturer: Mariemaia Army/Barton Foundation Designer: Basil Khushrenada Main pilot: None Armor Material: Gundanium Alloy Weapons: 1 x mega cannon, mounted on right shoulder; 2 x Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 1 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in shield, hand-carried in use; 1 x heat rod, retractable, 2 x dragon fang, mounted on arms, each mounts 2 x flamethrower, twin beam trident, stored in recharge rack on backpack, hand-carried in use. Special Equipment: Self-detonation device, ZERO system, 4x planet defensors, Powered by a piece of Paksis Pragma

Model: MMAG-04L Legion Gundam Unit type: Gundam. Modeled after: XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock , XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and OZ-13MS Epyon Gundams, OZ-02MD Virgo Manufacturer: Mariemaia Army/Barton Foundation Designer: Basil Khushrenada Main pilot: none Armor material: Gundanium Alloy Weapons: 1x Beam rifle, 2 x Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head, 2x Beam swords 2x claws, shield, Heat rot mounted on shield 2x heat shotel Special Equipment: ZERO system, Self-detonation device, "Bird Mode" conversion, 4x planet defensors, Powered by a piece of Paksis Pragma

Model: MMAG-05KB King Basilisk Gundam Unit type: Gundam Modeled after: OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III, OZ-02MD Virgo, MMS-01 Serpent, XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Manufacturer: Mariemaia Army/Barton Foundation Designer: Basil Khushrenada Main pilot: None Armor Material: Gundanium Alloy Weapons: 2 x Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; shield, can be optionally mounted on left shoulder, mounts 1 x heat rod, retractable, double Gatling gun or single barreled beam rifle on right hand, Beam sword, beam scythe, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use. Special equipment: 4x planet defensors, ZERO system, cloak beam deflection barrier and stealth system; 2 x hyper Jammer ECM suite on backpack; self-detonation system, long range sensors Powered by a piece of Paksis Pragma

Entry 195

Finally they're done. The Gundams that Mariemaia asked me to make, I have completed the specs and have started to build them. I hope she like these Gundams as they have all the strengths of there weaker counterparts. I truly don't care what Mariemaia does with these Gundams I just want the right to make them and future models. Well for now this will do, Mariemaia wants these done around the time she take Peacecraft.

Entry 296

Damn them. Damn those Gundam pilots, they almost killed Mariemaia and destroyed the army. Now that my Gundams are only a few days from completion, of course Barton…that fool, getting Mariemaia to up the times tables so he could rule sooner. If my man Jin didn't kill him I would have. Well, at least we were able to save Mariemaia, to bad she lost her memory from that bullet. Barton I curse your name to the nine rings of hell. Well, I'll finish these Gundams, It's the least I could do to for Mariemaia, for trying to help us soldiers find a place in this world of _Peacecraft, _damn that woman. Just a few more months, me and a few of the boys will take out Peacecraft with a bang. Lucky the Gundams were destroyed in there attack and all the other mobile suit are gone as well, damn this will be fun. Treize, little brother, forgive me for letting Barton get a hold of your daughter. This will be the last time I write an entry. To everyone else make sure that Mariemaia is taken to Zechs Merquise or Heero Yuy the wing zero pilot, they're both good men and can truly help her understand her father. Good-bye men and good luck Colonel Basil Khushrenada.

---Present---space base---day of MMAG first launch AC. 199 three months after fall of Mariemaia army---

Colonel Basil Khushrenada was not a small man, in fact he stood as a good six foot ten. He had the red hair that was almost blood red and dark green eyes. He was wearing black combat boots with black army cameo pants and t-shirt with a black leather coat (Think Kadji from FF7 movie) and an M43 officer's cap and fingerless gloves. As he was making final rounds to in sure the launch would go off with out a hitch when the alarm went off. Basil, picked up his com-link and activated it. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled. "It was Maxwell. He got in some how and now the reactors over loading." said the soldier on the other side of the line. "Where's Mariemaia?" asked Basil, getting worried. "The tracer says she's in the Gundam launch room." replied the soldier. "Good, I'm near there, I'll get her and launch with the Gundums in tow. Have everyone evacuate the base." said Basil clicking of the com-link and took off running to the Gundams.

When he got to the hanger he saw that Mariemaia was sitting on the one of the Gundams knees looking at the cockpit. The first Gundam looked just like Wing Zero only it was pure black with white highlights and eight planet defensors on the shield and a scythe on its waist, this was the Death Angel. The next Gundam looked like the Heavy arms (From endless waltz) with dark green and blue highlights and half a mask on its face and four planet defensors on the Gatling gun arm and two Sandrock swords on it's back, this was the demon Brigade. The third looked like the Altron Gundam with red main color and gold highlights with the dragon heads on the wrist and a mega cannon on the right shoulder with a Tallgeese shield on the left arm and a whip like structure coming out of it this unit was the forgotten Dragon. The fourth unit looked mostly like Sandrock only it was colored a gold color with black highlights with Wing Gundams wings attached to it and clawed hands and a heat rod coming out of its shield and beam rifle in hand, this was the Legion Gundam. The last of the five looked like the Tallgeese with red coloring with neon green highlights a Double barreled Gatling gun mounted on its left arm instead of the mega cannon and a Deathscythe like cloak.

"Mariemaia!" yelled Basil, running over to her and picking her up then throwing her into the Legions cockpit. "Uncle what's happening?" asked Mariemaia. "One of the Gundam pilots set the base to destroy it's self. Now stay in this cockpit young lady." said Basil, as the cockpit closed and Basil took off to the Death Angel and got in. After that he started the launch sequence and speeded it up so that all five Gundams launched and as they got out to space He shot out four tow cables and grabbed the other Gundams then started to fly away from the base. As this happened the bases reactor detonated and it just happened to run off a piece of the Paksis, making a very large very power temporary black hole that pulled the five Gundams and uncle and niece in.

--- Taraak battle field after Ikazuchi launch---

"Damn those women." said the commander of the Ikazuchi. "Are they ready yet?" asked the commander looking at the tech. "There're still fueling." said the Tech. "They have more then enough fuel fire!" ordered the commander, as the tech hit the fire button a rip in space appeared and out of it came five van-type like units and as the missiles flew to there target the black unit turned to face the missiles and raised a large two barreled rifle and fired destroying the two missiles and most of the fleet that was behind them or anywhere near the shot. When the explosions died down the van-type like units and the old part of the Ikazuchi was gone.


End file.
